Live In Falsehood
by Yefi Kim
Summary: Dan semuanya berakhir. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan antara aku, kau maupun kita. Semua telah berakhir dengan tragis, kisah ini akan aku simpan untuk kehidupan kita selanjutnya. "Aku akan pergi dengan tenang"/"Aku sudah berada diantara hidup dan matiku, sekarang aku memilih..."/ CHAPTER 5 ENDING/Death chara/RnR please.
1. Beginning

Title : Live In Falsehood.

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

Genre : Crime, Romance, Family

Disc : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali cerita ini asli pemikiran saya.

Warn : OOC, Gaje, aneh, alur ngebut, typo, dll. Request dari someone, semoga suka ff nya chagy.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Dor.. Dor

Suara tembakan saling bersahutan. Ditengah derasnya hujan dan gelapnya malam, orang-orang itu terus saja menembak lawan mereka. Nampak seorang namja manis ikut dalam adegan tembak-menembak ini, sungguh tidak pantas mengingat wajahnya manis tapi sepertinya dia seorang yang jahat. Buktinya dia sudah menghilangkan puluhan nyawa dengan pistolnya. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh yang sudah tak beryawa didepannya.

"Siapa suruh kau menyentuh namjaku eoh?"

Teriaknya pada orang itu, kaki pendeknya menendang tubuh yang sudah penuh dengan darah dimana-mana. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pistolnya kedada kiri namja itu.

Dor..

Satu nyawa lagi ia hilangkan.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Tanya seseorang saat namja manis ini masuk kerumah sederhana mereka. Suara yang sangat ia kenal dan begitu dingin menyambutnya.

"Kau fikir?"

Tanyanya balik tanpa melihat si tampan. Namun langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa didepan Tv

"Jangan bilang kau membunuh orang lagi."

Ucap si tampan dingin. Toh, ia sudah sering berbicara seperti ini pada namjanya, dan simanis tidak keberatan ia dingin atau semacamnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya? Itu urusanku Kyuhyun, dan jangan pernah melarangku."

"Tentu saja aku melarang, kau namjaku Yesung."

Si manis yang bernama Yesung menatap si tampan Kyuhyun dengan tajam, onyx indah itu menyiratkan ketidaksukaan saat namjachingunya berkata seperti itu

"Jika tidak seperti ini kita hidup pakai apa? Membeli sesuatu dengan apa? Kau fikir bisa sekolah dan makan jika aku tidak bekerja seperti ini eoh?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, sudah puluhan bahkan ribuan kali ia memperingatkan Yesung untuk berhenti bekerja seperti ini. Namun namja itu tidak mau karena ia senang membunuh, seolah membunuh seseorang sudah bagian dari hidupnya.

"Kau bisa mencoba pekerjaan yang lain, membunuh orang tidak baik Yesung."

"Kau mau aku jadi pelacur? Menjual tubuhku untuk membiayai hidup kita? Fikir Cho Kyuhyun, kuliah saja aku tidak. Perusahaan apa yang mau menerimaku? Lagian aku senang membunuh."

Yesung segera berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Usia Yesung 24 sedangkan Kyuhyun baru 20 dan kuliah atas paksaan Yesung, sekarang ia sudah berada di semester 3 jurusan bisnis. Yesung mengatakan Kyuhyun harus sekolah lebih tinggi darinya agar nanti hidup mereka akan berubah. Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengeluarkan Yesung dari pekerjaan ini jika ia sudah lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Dulu mereka tinggal dipanti asuhan yang sama, sampai saat Yesung berumur 19 tahun Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun bersikeras untuk ikut dengan Yesung. Dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung memperbolehkannya karena merasa kasihan.

Dan kehidupan mereka sangat sulit, sering berpindah-pindah tempat, kadang dipinggiran jalan, distasiun kereta, bahkan di halte bus. Saat itu Yesung juga sempat menjadi pencopet untuk makan dan meneruskan sekolah Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak mau kalau sampai sekolah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun bernasib seperti dirinya.

Yesung sudah berada dipanti asuhan sejak bayi, jika ia menemukan keluarganya ia berjanji akan membunuhnya karena membuatnya masuk kekehidupan menyakitkan seperti ini, membuatnya menderita dan menganggap dunia itu sangat kejam. Sejak kecil Yesung tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang. Sifatnya sangat dingin dan tertutup pada siapa saja, termasuk Kyuhyun yang berstatus namjachingunya.

Kehidupan Kyuhyun masih dibilang lebih baik dari Yesung, Kyuhyun berada dipanti asuhan karena hilang saat dibandara, saat itu Kyuhyun berumur 10 tahun. Dan Kyuhyun masih ingat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun yang menyatakan cinta pada Yesung dan kejadian itu sudah berlalu dua tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun melarang Yesung bekerja menjadi pembunuh, pencuri, penculik dan hal kriminal lainnya. Namun Yesung selalu tidak mau, namja manis itu mengatakan sudah senang membunuh.

"Yesung-ah, waeyo?"

Gumam Kyuhyun lemah. Ia menatap nanar pintu kamar yang menyembunyikan Yesung didalamnya.

Kyuhyun ingin hubungan mereka manis seperti pasangan lainnya. Memanggil dengan panggilan sayang, tapi ia tidak berani memanggil Yesung seperti itu bahkan hanya menambahkan 'ah' dibelakangnya. Yesung begitu dingin membuatnya takut, ia juga tidak memanggil Yesung dengan 'hyung'.

Satu lagi, Yesung itu sangat posesif, jika Yesung melihat Kyuhyun bersama namja atau yeoja lain, Yesung tak akan segan untuk membunuhnya. Makanya Kyuhyun tak mau mempunyai teman takut ketahuan Yesung dan temannya yang tidak bersalah malah akan kehilangan nyawa.

Kyuhyun juga bingung, sebenarnya yang 'uke' ia atau Yesung? Dari postur tubuh, tentu saja Kyuhyun yang lebih seperti namja, tubuh kekar, tinggi dan tampan. Sedangkan Yesung, tubuh pendek, manis, dan imut. Tapi, Yesung itu penipu, dibalik semua itu ternyata ia adalah pembunuh, sifatnya sangat kasar. Kyuhyun? Dia lebih lembut, dan baik.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mematikan Tv dan menyusul Yesung masuk kedalam kamar. Rumah mereka hanya rumah sederhana di gang sempit, Yesung yang membeli rumah ini saat bergabung menjadi agen pembunuh. Hanya terdiri dari satu kamar, kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar, dapur, dan ruang tengah. Setidaknya rumah itu bisa melingdungi mereka dari hujan, salju dan panas.

"Yesung."

Panggil Kyuhyun. Yesung berbaring dengan posisi memunggunginya. Si manis hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' lemah

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kasihan dengan Yesung, ingin ia memeluk Yesung saat dingin seperti ini, dan satu yang menjadi penghalang, Yesung terlalu tertutup dan sifatnya sangat dingin seperti salju. Membuat Kyuhyun takut dan mengurungkan niatnya, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah melihat Yesung menangis, yang Kyuhyun lihat selama hidup dengan Yesung hanya wajah datar, sinis, dan senyum sarkastik, serta seringaian saat berhasil mencuru atau sebagainya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Tanya Kyuhyun. Membaringkan dirinya disamping Yesung, menatap tubuh mungil yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak."

Sudah Kyuhyun duga akan jawaban yang diberikan Yesung. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau kedinginan."

Hening. Yesung menatap kosong tembok didepannya, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mengigit bibir bawahnya erat.

"Tak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Apa kau bisa diam? Sangat berisik."

Ucap Yesung dingin. Menutup kedua matanya sangat rapat

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin kau meminta sesuatu dariku."

"Aku? Hanya ingin kau diam, aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap sedih kearah Yesung. Setidaknya jika ia tidak diperbolehkan Yesung bekerja, biarkan Yesung mengatakan permintaannya, apapun itu selama ia masih bisa.

"Aku ingin membantumu, katakan satu keinginanmu. Apapun, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Tak ada jawaban, helaan napas Yesung terdengar teratur, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas lagi dan lagi.

"Apa aku tidak berguna Yesung? kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa kau tidak mau hubungan kita bahagia seperti pasangan yang lain?"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menyusahkamu bukan? Namun aku mencintaimu, hatiku sakit Yesung, aku sakit saat kau mendiamkanku, saat kau bersikap dingin padaku, naega pabbo saram."

"Jangan membuat aku terlihat seperti orang jahat Kyuhyun."

Jawab Yesung tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Yesung berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus

"Jangan harap, kau kira aku anak kecil?"

Yesung berbalik lagi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dengan melupakan segala ketakutannya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memeluk Yesung. Yesung tersentak, matanya membulat sedikit. Sangat hangat dan terasa nyaman. Jujur Yesung merasa aman seperti ini, mendapat pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang sangat mencintainya, sebuah rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Yesung hanya mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya semakin erat, ia tak berniat membalas maupun menolak, entah kenapa onyxnya memanas dan ingin mengeluarkan cairan, namun ia tahan.

"Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini."

Ucap Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Yesung, menghembuskan napasnya secara teratur. Yesung memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, ia merasa risih saat napas hangat beraroma mint itu menerpa lehernya.

"Biarkan seperti ini."

Yesung terdiam, pemberontakkannya berhenti. Ia mencoba tenang dan menutup matanya.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

"Kudengar Yesung paling hebat di DarkLife, dia yang paling sulit dikalahkan."

"Siapa yang memakai Yesung?"

"Banyak, bahkan dia pernah menculik anak pengusaha terkenal seHallyu, dan jejaknya hilang begitu saja."

Kedua namja itu bertatapan sejenak, satu namja tampan mengambil segelas kopi, menyesapnya lalu kembali menatap namja yang diberada disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"

"Kudengar ia mempunyai namjachingu yang masih sekolah di universitas Seoul, jika ada yang menyentuh atau mendekati namja itu, maka Yesung akan membunuhnya."

Namja tampan bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai samar, sama dengan yang dilakukan namja berwajah dingin disebelahnya.

Kibum meletakkan kopi-nya, lalu kembali memulai pembicaraan bersama Kang In.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menggunakan namja itu untuk menghancurkan Yesung."

Ucap Kibum pada Kang In.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam padanya?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatnya menangis darah."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung menghentikan mobil sport-nya didepan gerbang gedung universitas Kyuhyun. Mobil ini adalah pemberian atasannya karena kerja hebat Yesung, ya keuntungan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti, kau bisa menghubungiku."

Ucap Yesung datar, Kyuhyun mengangguk, memandang 'hyung' nya sejenak

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ani, kau manis Yesung."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu mobil, lalu lari secepatnya takut dimarahi Yesung. Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar, melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca yang ada didalam mobil itu.

"Heoh, manis? Apa kau salah lihat Cho? Namja pembunuh sepertiku kau bilang manis?"

Nae Syyeo.. Nae Syyeo Opera

Neoreul Haneun Opera

Ponsel Yesung bergetar, Yesung mengambilnya, menempelkannya ketelingat

"Nde?"

'Yesung, cepat datang kemarkas.'

Pip

Yesung mendelikan bahunya, membuang ponselnya kejok belakang mobil. Segera menginjak gas dalam.

Dengan lincahnya ia membelah keramaian jalanan Seoul, meski salju turun itu tidak menjadi penghalang baginya.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung melihat foto yang ada ditangannya dengan datar, ia menatap bosnya –Leeteuk.

"Kau bunuh namja itu."

"Oh! Baiklah."

Yesung lalu berjalan meninggalkan rungan Leeteuk. Kemudian ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja tampan bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, namja itu menyeringai kearah Yesung.

Lalu mencegat pergelangan tangan si manis. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Tak berniat membalik tubuh, hingga yang menahannya menarik tangan Yesung, membuat keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan.

"Hey manis, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Tanyanya, Yesung hanya berdiam. Namja dengan dimple itu menatap Yesung heran

"Aku yakin kau tidak bisu."

"Untuk apa?"

Namja itu terkaget mendengar suara Yesung begitu dingin. Sorot matanya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Hanya mau berkenalan, Choi Siwon imnida."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Yesung segera menepis tangan Siwon, kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri mansion mewah entah punya siapa itu, yang jelas ia diperintahkan untuk membunuh seorang yang bernama 'Yunho'. Orang-orang tak akan curiga padanya, disini banyak juga orang yang berkunjung karena disini diadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

Pandangan Yesung tertuju pada namja kecil yang tengah berdiri didepan kue ulang tahun-nya yang besar. Namja kecil itu tersenyum ceria, kemudian meniup lilin yang bertuliskan 6. Yesung tertawa hambar, tangannya mengepal begitu saja, rasanya ingin menghabisi oarng-orang yang kelihatannya begitu bahagia itu. Yesung kembali melangkah untuk memenuhi misinya.

Hingga ia berhenti dilantai tiga tepat ujung koridor. Tangan mungilnya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Nampak seorang namja paruh baya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Yesung melangkah menuju namja yang diyakini adalah Yunho karena orang itu sangat mirip dengan foto yang ia terima.

Yesung mengambil sebilah pisau, memainkannya dengan lincah dijari-jari imutnya. Yunho bereaksi saat merasa ada yang tidak beres. Mata-nya terbelalak

"Nu.. nuguseyo?"

Tanya Yunho gugup. Yesung memasang wajah datar, melangkah menghampiri meja Yunho

"Mianhae ahjussi, saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari atasan saya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho terus menghindar sementara Yesung semakin mendekati Yunho. Yesung mengeluarkan pistolnya, mengarahkan pada Yunho

Dor.. Dor..

Yunho memegangi dada dan perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, sekali lagi Yesung menembakannya tepat dijantung Yunho, seketika namja itu sudah kehilangan nyawa.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sudah tak bernyawa. Matanya menangkap sebuah foto dilaptop Yunho. Seketika onyx indah-nya membola...

**-TBC-**

Annyeong, nae bawa ff KyuSung. Ini ff request'an sekaligus sequel 'secret agent' mian pendek.

Apa ada yang mau lanjut?

Review Please

**-GOMAWO-**


	2. Revenge

Title : Live In Falsehood.

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

Genre : Crime, Romance, Family

Disc : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali cerita ini asli pemikiran saya.

Warn : OOC, Gaje, aneh, alur ngebut, typo, dll. Request dari someone, semoga suka ff nya chagy.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

**You Might Have The Luxury To Love Freely, But Everyday Is Hell For Me**

.

.

Yesung membelalakan matanya melihat foto yang ada dilaptop Yunho. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari satu namja kecil yang sedang dipangku seorang namja cantik dan Yunho. Foto itu diambil kira-kira saat Kyuhyun berumur 7 tahun.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Pistol yang ada ditangan mungil Yesung terhempas. Yesung belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Dua orang namja yang Yesung yakini adalah body guard itu menatap tajam kearah Yesung, Yesung segera mengambil pistolnya, berlari kearah jendela.

"Shit."

Yesung mengumpat, ia lupa bahwa ini dilantai tiga, jika ia melompat pasti tulangnya remuk atau paling parah mati ditempat. Dua body guard itu menghampiri Yesung. Namja manis itu semakin panik. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat foto tadi dan berfikir, mungkin ia akan bisa keluar.

Yesung menatap hamparan rumput yang sudah tertutupi salju dibawahnya, ia menelan saliva dengan susah. Lalu terjun bebas..

BRUK

"Damn."

Lagi-lagi ia menumpat, tangannya terasa sangat sakit, ditambah salju yang berada dibawahnya semakin membuatnya ngilu.

Dor..

Satu tembakan yang berasal dari atas mengenai tangan kiri Yesung, darah mengalir dengan deras membuat warna salju menjadi merah. Setetes liquid juga ikut serta membasahi salju, cairan hangat itu berhasil mencairkan dinginnya salju. Entah kenapa hati Yesung terasa sakit, dan suatu rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan ada.

Tersadar sesuatu, Yesung segera berusaha bangkit. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa keluar dari halaman besar mansion itu.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya didepan universitas Kyuhyun, membersihkan darah dan menutupi bekas tembakan tadi dengan mantel. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun tahu ia membunuh ayahnya, apakah Kyuhyun akan membencinya?

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama seseorang, Yesung yang keadaannya sedang labil tambah ia juga posesif pun segera turun dari mobil. Menghampiri sang namja dan orang itu.

"Yesung."

Kaget Kyuhyun. Yesung memandang namja yang ada disamping Kyuhyun. Oh! Apa itu, si namja menyeringai kearah Yesung dan tentu saja membuat Yesung semakin geram.

"Jangan salah faham, dia-"

"Diam Cho."

Potong Yesung langsung, onyx-nya menyiratkan kesakitan dan kemarahan yang begitu terlihat.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida."

Namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu membungkuk hormat pada Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Kami jalan-jalan, makan bersama dan dia memberikanku syal karena aku kedinginan."

Sungguh, hati Yesung terasa terbakar sekarang. Panas, hanya itu yang ia rasakan, dinginnya salju seolah tidak berarti kali ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hanya sahabat."

Dua orang namja nampak menyeringai puas melihat kejadian ini. Lebih tepatnya namja berwajah dingin –Kibum.

"Benarkan dia sangat posesif pada Kyuhyun."

"Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dengan cara seperti itu."

Kibum semakin menarik sudut bibirnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menajam. Menggigit bibirnya erat saat merasa sakit dikedua tangan-nya. Kyuhyun melihat tangan kiri Yesung, mantel tebal berwarna biru itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Yesung! kau kenapa?"

Panik Kyuhyun, memegang tangan kiri Yesung, darah semakin deras keluar. Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun, lalu segera berlari dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kyu-ah, kau mau kemana?"

Tangan Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun,

"Tentu saja menyusul Yesung, kau fikir?"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan dingin, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menyusul Yesung.

Yesung melepas mantelnya, menggantinya dengan yang baru, tangannya seolah mati rasa, sangat sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun masuk dan memeriksa tangan Yesung, wajah manis itu terlihat pucat, dan bibir Yesung juga membiru. Kyuhyun menatap miris kearah 'hyung' nya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, apa aku terlihat sangat menakutkan?"

Ucap Yesung tajam, lalu menggerakkan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Onyx indah itu terlihat memerah, Yesung menatap nanar lubang ditangan kirinya, bekas ia mengambil peluru yang berada disana, rasanya sakit.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tubuh mungil itu merosot jatuh kedasar lantai kamar mandi, membiarkan darah mengalir membasahi tangan dan lantai dibawahnya. Yesung memejamkan matanya erat.

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggiran bed menunggu Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Fikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang, memang benar ia jalan-jalan dan makan bersama Sungmin, ia juga tahu Yesung sangat posesif padanya. Tapi ia jalan-jalan atas paksaan Sungmin, itu bukan kemauannya. Seharusnya ia menolak tadi, kenapa ia begitu bodoh.

KLEK

Orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya keluar, Yesung terus saja memegangi tangan kirinya. Duduk disamping Kyuhyun

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Yesung yang terasa dingin dan memucat, digenggamnya erat tangan mungil sang kekasih. Yesung merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya, padahal Kyuhyun hanya memegang tangannya seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya, ada apa anatara kau dan namja tadi?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, menarik paksa tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya temanku."

"Kenapa tadi kau memegang tangannya? Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lamah, bisanya Yesung menuduhnya seperti itu, meski sikap Yesung dingin dan kejam namun Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Yesung, tidak ada yang lain.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Yesung diam, tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas bed. Mata indahnya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru itu.

**Yesung POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah membunuh ayahnya, apakah Kyuhyun akan marah padaku? Apa Kyuhyun akan menjauhiku jika aku mengatakan semua ini? Jika aku terus berdiam dan menyembunyikan kenyataan, selamanya aku akan hidup dalam kebohongan ini.

Aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak bisa merubah sikapku lagi, hatiku sudah beku, menangis saja aku tidak bisa, apakah airmataku juga ikut beku karena hatiku? Maafkan aku Kyu-ah, entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak mau bahkan hanya untuk memanggilmu dengan 'Kyu-ah', 'Kyuhyun-ah'. aku tidak tahu kenapa, hatiku sudah membekukan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, bukannya aku tidak mau hubungan kita manis seperti kebanyakan pasangan yang lain. Hatiku yang tidak mau Kyu-ah. aku beruntung memiliki namja seperti mu. Na cheongmal saranghaeyo. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku karena sikapku seperti ini padamu, aku tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintamu, aku selalu dingin padamu, bahkan aku tidak memperhatikanmu, aku tahu aku egois karena tidak memperbolehkanmu dekat dengan siapa saja kecuali aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu Kyu-ah, aku hanya terlalu takut kau berpaling dariku, tak ada yang mencintaiku selain kau. Aku terlalu takut, tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya padamu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tahu kau bosan denganku 'hyung', aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu, aku hanya namja bodoh yang terlalu mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, dulu sekarang dan selamanya. Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayangku, ijinkan aku memelukmu 'hyung'. Bolehkan aku mencairkan hatimu dengan kehangatan cintaku, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan takdir buruk ini menghantuimu. Aku tahu perasaanmu 'hyung', mungkin hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan berdiri disampingmu.

**Author POV**

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya disamping Yesung, menatap 'hyung' nya dengan senyuman lembut. Tangan kekarnya melingkari perut Yesung, menarik sang kekasih untuk lebih masuk dalam pelukannya. Yesung hanya diam memilih untuk tetap menutup mata, Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai Yesung, mengecup puncak kepala si manis.

"Mungkin aku tidak berarti bagimu, tapi kau sangat berarti bagiku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Yesung-'ah'"

Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama kekasihnya. Ia sudah tahu Yesung tak akan bereaksi, namun ia akan terus mencoba –mencairkan hati 'hyung' nya-

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? Apa kau puas saat melihatnya marah?"

Kibum menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kang In. Namja dingin itu menatap kosong kedepan

"Aku akan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang kurasakan, bahkan lebih."

Kibum menyeringai iblis. Sepertinya menghancurkan hidup Yesung sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

.

.

-o0,0o-

.

.

Yesung sedang berada didalam markasnya, ia sedang free saat ini. Ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan saat membunuh Yunho, dan ia akan dimasukan kepenjara. Apalagi Yunho adalah ayah Kyuhyun, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu?

Tubuh mungil Yesung sedikit tergeser karena seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Yesung menengok dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum.

"Namamu Yesung bukan?"

Ucap Siwon memulai pembicaraan, Yesung memandang Siwon dengan jengah. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Tak ada jawaban, Yesung menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan kekar Siwon meraih dagu Yesung, membuat keduanya bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama? Aku yakin kau lapar."

Yesung menepis kasar tangan Siwon, berjalan menjauhi namja tampan itu. Siwon tersenyum sinis menanggapi perlakuan Yesung.

"Kau akan jatuh padaku Yesung-ah."

Yesung menendang-nendang kerikil yang berada dibawah kakinya. Kebosanan sedang melanda dirinya, tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ketembok. Namja itu menyeringai.

"Yesung-ah, kenapa kau sangat dingin padaku?"

Tanya orang itu-Siwon. Yesung merasa sakit ditangan kirinya karena Siwon menekan tepat dilukanya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Siwon menatap dalam mata Yesung. Yesung balik menatap dengan tajam Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung, sepertinya namja itu kesakitan.

"Kau kesakitan eoh?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau mau membohongiku dengan wajah sepolos itu? Ck, tidak mempan."

Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yesung, namja manis itu meringis, darah kembali mengalir namun segera ia tutupi.

Drrt.. Drrt

Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Yesung, Yesung segera membuka pesan itu. Matanya membulat.

'Cho Kyuhyun dasar bodoh!'

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

KLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan Yesung karena ini sudah sangat larut. Jam juga menunjukkan 12 lewat. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia melangkah keluar menuju ruang tengah, tidak ada Yesung. Dan pandangannya menemukan sang namja tengah minum dimeja makan, lampu sengaja tak menyala.

"Yesung."

Panggil Kyuhyun, berjalan dan menghidupkan lampu. Yesung tak bereaksi, terus meminum soju yang ada ditangan-nya. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan merampas botol soju dari tangan Yesung.

Yesung tertawa nyaring. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hahahaa.. apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun menggoncang pelan tubuh Yesung, kenapa namjanya seperti ini.

"Dan apa ini?"

Yesung menunjukkan foto yang ada diponselnya, lalu membantingnya hingga rusak.

"KATAKAN APA ITU CHO KYUHYUN?"

Kyuhyun diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Memang benar itu dirinya dengan Sungmin sedang ciuman. Ciuman pertamanya dirampas namja aegyo itu.

"Kau sengaja membuatku marah heoh?"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Yesung dipipi kirinya. Yesung terus tertawa layaknya orang gila, berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU RASANYA? SAKIT CHO KYUHYUN. APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU? SUDAH CUKUP AKU HIDUP TANPA CINTA, TANPA KASIH SAYANG, TANPA ORANG TUA. APA SEKARANG KAU MAU PERGI?"

Teriak Yesung, sesekali terdengar kekehan dari bibir mungil itu. Matanya juga menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENCINTAIKU DIDUNIA INI. TERLAHIR TANPA CINTA, BAHKAN AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI MARGA, HANYA SEBUAH NAMA YANG DIBERIKAN ASAL. SEHARUSNYA KAU MENYAYANGIKU BUKANNYA MENYAKITIKU"

Yesung kembali duduk dibangkunya, mengambil soju ditangan Kyuhyun, meneguknya habis.

"Hidupmu masih baik Kyu, kau tahu dan pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, sedangkan aku? Melihatnya saja tidak pernah."

"Hentikan Yesung-ah. Aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan orang tuaku, bahkan mereka tidak mencariku, apa kau kira mereka sayang padaku? Tidak, mereka membuangku saat dibandara."

Tawa Yesung terdengar semakin kencang. Kyuhyun terisak ditempatnya, ya memang Kyuhyun sangat lemah. Apalagi jika disinggung tentang keluarga. Ia menganggap keluarganya tidak menyayanginya sehingga membuangnya dibandara.

"Kau tahu? eomma tiriku membuangku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, dia mempengaruhi appa-ku. Kematian eomma kandungku karena dia, aku membenci appa karena setelah ada dia, appa tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi."

Yesung berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun, mengusap punggung namjanya itu lembut, walau dengan tawa yang tidak terhenti.

"Haha.. setidaknya kau pernah melihat wajah asli orang tuamu bukan?"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung, mengecup puncak kepada si manis. Ya, Kyuhyun ingin seperti ini, memeluk erat namja yang ia cintai.

"Kau menyakitiku Kyuhyun, kenapa kau berciuman dengan namja itu? Bahkan aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu denganmu, kau gila.."

"Ya, aku gila, mianhae."

Yesung terjatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Kibum mengusap kepala Sungmin,

"Kerja bagus, Lee Sungmin."

Ucap Kibum disertai seringaian andalan yang selalu bertengger diwajah dinginnya. Sungmin tersenyum

"Apa kau tahu setelah aku mencium namja itu, dia menamparku, dasar bodoh."

Sungmin mengusap pipi kanannya bekas tamparan Kyuhyun. Kang In terkekeh melihat kejadian dua temannya itu.

"Next, kita kerencana berikutnya."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

"Yesung-ah, kau culik yeoja ini. Bawa ia dalam keadaan hidup."

Leeteuk menyerahkan selembar foto yeoja cantik pada Yesung, Yesung mengambilnya.

"Arra."

Yesung membuka ruangan Leeteuk, berjalan menuju pintu utama. Siwon mengikuti Yesung, berjalan tepat disamping namja manis itu.

"Bertemu lagi Yesung."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Siwon tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Tangan Siwon mengusap pipi Yesung, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga simanis

"Hanya namja biasa yang terobsesi ingin membunuhmu dengan cara licik."

Yesung tersenyum hambar, kakinya terangkat menendang perut Siwon. Namja tampan itu meringis. Memegangi perutnya

"Damn,, kau."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan tuan Choi, obsesi kita sama. Tenang saja, aku akan membalas dengan cara lebih licik, bahkan kau tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Yesung berlalu dengan seringaian setan.

"Itu baru awal Yesung-ah, kita lihat siapa yang lebih licik." Gumam Siwon.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai"

**-TBC-**

Annyeong, nae bawa chap 2. Apa mengecewakan? Membingungkan kah? Gomawo yang udah review dichap 1.

Review Please

**-GOMAWO-**


	3. Everyday Is Hell For Me

Title : Live In Falsehood.

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

Genre : Crime, Romance, Family

Disc : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali cerita ini asli pemikiran saya.

Warn : OOC, Gaje, aneh, alur ngebut, typo, dll. Request dari someone, semoga suka ff nya chagy.

.

.

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

Yesung melangkah memasuki mansion mewah lagi. Matanya nampak mencari-cari yeoja yang dimaksud. Namun disana tidak ada yeoja yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun'an. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga ke atas. Saat dianak tangga, Yesung berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Kim Taeyeon." Seru Yesung. yeoja yang bernama Kim Taeyeon itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Yesung dengan bingung.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Taeyeon mengernyit. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yesung mengangguk.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada diperjalanan menuju markas Yesung.

"Siapa yang mencariku?" Tanya Taeyeon memecah keheningan. Yesung menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Entahlah."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Namja manis itu menyerahkan Taeyeon pada Leeteuk, sangat mudah, bahkan ia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh orang. Ia berbangga diri karena lebih hebat dari yang lain, banyak yang memakai jasanya untuk hal semacam ini, namun sialnya saat membunuh Yunho ia malah ketahuan, ish! Itu adalah hari kesialannya.

"Kerja bagus Yesung-ah. ada tugas lagi untukmu." Yesung menatap Leeteuk jengah. Ia sudah lelah sebenarnya. Taeyeon menangis dan berteriak pada Leeteuk untuk minta dibebaskan, sayangnya orang yang meminta Taeyeon sudah membayar mahal, entah untuk apa yeoja cantik itu.

"Bunuh namja ini." Leeteuk menyerahkan foto namja, Yesung tahu siapa dia.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Kibum dan Kang In menyeringai melihat Yesung sudah datang. Kedua namja itu segera menutup pintu gudang dan menguncinya. Yesung yang melihat gelagat tidak beres dibelakangnya segera menoleh.

"Kaget hum? Yesung?" Tanya Kibum dengan seriangaian. Yesung balik menyeringai.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kibum-sshi." Keduanya saling berhadapan, bertukar tatapan tajam dan mematikan. Kang In yang berada dibelakang Yesung memegang kedua tangan namja manis itu. Kibum mendekat

BUGH

Satu tinjuan mendarat diperutnya, Yesung hanya memasang wajah datar, seolah tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Kibum tertawa hambar, menyuruh Kang In untuk mengikat Yesung dikursi yang sudah mereka sediakan.

"Apa kalian sungguh namja? Kenapa mengikatku? Apa kalian takut kalah jika aku dibebaskan?" Ucap Yesung dengan percaya diri, Kibum mendecih. Kembali meninju wajah manis itu. Sudut bibir Yesung berdarah, Kibum tertawa puas

"Oh! Lihatlah, kau terluka."

BUGH

Tinjuan, pukulan dan tamparan Yesung terima tanpa henti. Kibum mengambil cutter, mengarahkannya kepipi namja manis namun jahat itu. Yesung mengangguk

"Dengan senang hati." Ucapnya dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian, Kang In menatap Kibum. Tanpa ragu, Kibum menggoreskannya kepipi Yesung, seketika darah langsung mengalir dengan deras. Kibum membuat tanda silang dipipi kiri Yesung, menggoresnya lebih dalam.

'Akh!'

Yesung berteriak. Ya, ia berteriak dalam hati, ini sangat sakit dan perih. Namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan pintar, hingga Kibum maupun Kang In tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Kibum terus menggores pipi Yesung hingga wajah manis itu sudah penuh dengan darah. Setelah puas di pipi kiri, Kibum beralih ke pipi kanan Yesung yang masih mulus. Menggoreskannya dengan kasar, terlihat belahan dipipi chubby itu. Yesung memejamkan matanya, tangannya yang terikat semakin mencengkram ikatan itu, tentu saja karena kesakitan.

Kang In menatap Kibum, seolah meminta untuk menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi Kibum hanya mendelik "Apa kau tidak kasihan?" Bisik Kang In. Kibum menggeleng

"Kasihan sekali wajah mulusmu sudah kunodai, bagaimana rasanya Yesung-ah?" Yesung membuka matanya saat merasa Kibum tidak menggores wajahnya lagi. Ia tertawa nyaring

"Gwenchana, sama sekali tidak sakit." Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya kepipi Yesung, menjilat sedikit darah itu.

"Wajahmu sangat manis, bahkan darahmu juga, sayangnya kau pembunuh." Ucap Kibum, Yesung mengangguk mendengar pujian Kibum. Tangan namja dingin itu menyapu darah Yesung

"Apa kau mau mencoba darahmu sendiri?" Tawarnya, Yesung menggeleng.

"Aku sudah sering meminum darah Kibum-ah."

BUGH

Tinjuan itu semakin membuat pipi kiri Yesung sakit. Namun Kibum belum juga menghentikan pukulannya, sementara Kang In menatap Yesung kasihan, tapi ia juga memebenci Yesung.

"Apa kau ingat saat membunuh adik-ku eoh? Kau membunuhnya didepan mataku. Dasar brengsek."

BUGH

Yesung masih mengingat Kibum, tentu saja. Kim Ryeowook adalah adik Kim Kibum. Yesung ditugaskan untuk membunuh namja mungil itu karena alasan dendam. Kejadian itu sudah lewat beberapa tahun lalu. Sangat sulit untuk Yesung membunuh Ryeowook karena namja itu selalu diawasi oleh hyung-nya –Kibum–. Sampai suatu hari Yesung pura-pura mencintai Ryeowook dan ternyata namja itu membalasnya. Yesung berkunjung ke rumah Ryeowook, dan saat itulah ia berhasil membunuhnya...

**Flashback**

"Apa hyung sungguh mencintaiku?" Tanya namja mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu, pada namjachingunya.

"Aniyo." Jawab sang namjachingu yang bernama Yesung dengan dinginnya. Mata Ryeowook membulat dan menatap Yesung hampir menangis

"Tapi,, kenapa kau mengatakan-?"

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu Ryeowook-ah." Yesung mengeluarkan pistol kesayangannya. Mengarahkan kepelipis Ryeowook.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka. Kibum langsung mengerang marah kepada Yesung. Menyuruh Yesung untuk menjauhkan pistol itu dari adik-nya.

"Jika kau mendekat, aku akan membunuhnya." Ucap Yesung santai.

"Brengsek. Jauhkan Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membunuhnya, kau fikir?"

DOR..

Yesung menarik pelatuk pistol, seketika Kibum melebarkan matanya. Ryeowook terjatuh kelantai. "H...hyung." Lirih Ryeowook dengan suara parau, berada diantara hidup dan mati-nya. "Ada apa sayang? Kau akan pergi kesurga."

DOR..

Ryeowook sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Kibum mendekati Yesung, menjatuhkan pistol dari tangan mungil itu.

"Damn! Apa salahnya? kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Teriak Kibum marah, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis "Tentu saja karena perintah Kibum-ah." Jawab Yesung santai. Kembali mengambil pistolnya yang sediki berdarah.

"Dasar brengsek."

"Gomawo atas pujian-nya, itulah aku."

**FlashBack Off**

"Aku tidak menyangka diwajah semanis ini ternyata kau sangat licik dan jahat." Kibum menjentikkan jari-nya. Datanglah tiga orang namja, satu diantara ketiga namja itu sangat Yesung kenal. Dua namja bertubuh kekar itu menghempaskan Kyuhyun kelantai yang kotor, setelah itu mereka keluar.

"Dia namjamu bukan? Pasti kau sangat menyayanginya." Kibum membawa Kyuhyun untuk mendekati mereka. Menyeretnya dengan kasar

"Aigoo, aku lupa kau kan tidak punya hati, mana mungkin bisa tahu apa itu sayang." Yesung tertawa. Menatap Kibum seraya tersenyum

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung kasihan, darah yang penuh diwajah manisnya, penuh luka bekas pukulan dan goresan.

BUGH

Kibum mulai memukul Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kang In segera pergi karena tidak tega melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa kau tidak marah aku melakukan ini?" Yesung diam melihat namjanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dipukul, ditendang ditampar. Ya, ia hanya diam seolah itu tontonan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Yesung." Lirih Kyuhyun, ia terjatuh tepat dikaki Yesung, menggenggam erat kaki namja-nya

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Pukul saja dia bodoh." Teriak Yesung, kakinya menendang Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, menatap Yesung dalam.

"Lawan dia, kau namja atau yeoja?" Bentak Yesung sekali lagi. Kyuhyun berdiri, menatap Yesung lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kita akan mati bersama, biarkan dia menghabisi kita, Yesung-ah."

"Tidak semudah itu, satu diantara kalian harus mati, kalian harus menderita sama seperti yang aku rasakan."

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, dia tidak bersalah atas kematian adik-mu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku mau melihatmu menangis dulu Yesung-ah, apakah namja tanpa hati sepertimu bisa meneteskan air mata." Yesung tersenyum, senyuman yang belum pernah seseorangpun melihatnya, sangat manis. Meski wajahnya penuh darah, tapi itu tidak menghalangi senyumannya. Oh! Rasanya Kyuhyun akan mimisan sekarang, selama ia tinggal dengan Yesung, tak pernah Yesung tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kibum. Datanglah seorang namja aegyo menghampiri mereka ketengah ruangan. Dengan balutan kaos warna pink dan celana jeans hitam. Yesung memutar matanya melihat namja itu berjalan sangat anggun layaknya yeoja.

"Kenapa ada namja seperti dia? Cih, aku jijik melihatnya." Ucap Yesung nyaring. Seketika Sungmin menatap Yesung tajam. Berjalan dengan gusar menghampiri Yesung

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Yesung. "Bahkan tamparanmu tidak ada rasanya." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat itu. Kibum menarik Sungmin dari hadapan Yesung, kini ia yang menampar Yesung sangat keras.

"Apa yang ini sakit?" Tanya Kibum dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Yesung menghela napas

"Yeoja cheoreom." Balas Yesung lagi. Kibum dibuat marah karenanya. Kembali ia mengambil cutter yang tergeletak dilantai, menyayat pipi Yesung –lagi–.

"Yesung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum, yang nyatanya malah semakin membuat pipi Yesung terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bodoh."

"Ya, aku akui itu." Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Menyuruh Kang In kembali, sejujurnya Kang In tidak mau ikut campur, tapi karena Kibum, ya ia mau saja. Mengerti apa yang Kibum maksud, Kang In segera mengambil tali dan mengikat tangan Kyuhyun kebelakang. Kyuhyun memberontak, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Kang In mengingat perbedaan tubuh mereka.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, aku tidak akan menangis. Kau fikir aku anak kecil eoh?" Sungguh Kibum tidak bisa mengetahui begaimana perasaan Yesung, namja itu menyimpannya dengan sangat pintar. Bahkan ia melihat dalam ke mata itu tetap saja tidak menemukan suatu kesakitan, kemarahan atau semacamnya. Tatapannya hanya datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan ekspresi itu sangat meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Kyuhyun dipaksa duduk dibangku yang ada berada tidak jauh dari hadapan Yesung. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun menolak, tentu saja. Tapi tangan Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menahan wajahnya.

Sejujurnya Yesung kaget melihat itu, namun segera ia sembunyikan. Ia memang sudah pernah melihat ini, tapi itu hanya difoto sekarang pemandangan indah itu terpampang jelas didepannya.

"Itu menjijikan." Komentar Yesung, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kibum tertawa meremehkan

"Jijik atau tidak sanggup eoh?" Kibum mengarahkan kepala Yesung untuk tetap melihat adegan itu

"Aku akan menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi menangislah didepanku." Entah kenapa Kibum ingin sekali melihat Yesung menangis, bahkan hanya satu tetes air mata. Tapi nyatanya hati Yesung sangat membeku, ia tidak bisa menangis. Ia mencoba.

"Dia pelacur?" Yesung melirik Kibum dengan wajah datar sama seperti biasanya. Kibum menatap dalam onyx itu, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung seperti itu. Tidak bisa, ia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Tataplah mereka sampai kau menangis." Kibum tidak menjawab. Melainkan menyuruh Yesung tetap melihat mereka, Yesung menurutinya, kembali mentap sang namja.

Kaki Kyuhyun terangkat menendang selangkangan Sungmin. Kegiatan panas itu terhenti.

"Ikat dia sampai tidak bisa bergerak." Segera Kang In menuruti perintah Kibum. Mengikat tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Bodoh, lepaskan aku." Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit menyukai Kyuhyun hanya 'sedikit'. Lidah hangat itu bermain-main disekitar leher Kyuhyun. Seberapapun ia mencoba menahan desahan itu, nyatanya desahan nikmat itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Yesung terpaku menatap itu, ingin sekali ia menutup telinganya jika tangannya tidak diikat seperti ini. Suara detak jantungnya terdengar bergemuruh. Hatinya..

'Ada apa dengan rasa ini?' Tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh suara desahan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan itu.

"Yesung-ah! jangan biarkan dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aakh!" Kibum menatap wajah Yesung, ia menyeringai samar.

"My heart is frozen." Gumam Yesung. Seperti mantra, air mata terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Luka yang ada dipipinya semakin perih karena air mata itu. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, namja manisnya menangis, walau hanya satu tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan.

"My heart is frozen." Ulang Yesung. Sekarang ia menangis, tak peduli lagi seberapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, walau Kibum hanya memintanya satu tetes. Ia merasakan perasaan itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan air mata untuk mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Ia hanya butuh air mata untuk dapat merasakan cintai dan kasih sayang. Namun karena kebekuan hatinya, dan hatinya jugalah yang menolaknya. Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemana image cool-nya, kemana image namja tanpa hatinya.

"Kau puas?" Semua yang ada diruangan itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Kibum tersenyum

"Kau menangis eoh? Apa kau ingin mati menyusul adik-ku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku juga tidak akan diterima di surga, lebih baik aku tetap disini, membunuh orang tentu lebih menyenangkan bukan?"

"Ya, karena dosamu sangat banyak. Namja sepertimu tidak akan diterima di surga. Apa kau tidak sadar, bahkan hidupmu disini seperti neraka." Yesung tidak menjawab. Itu memang benar, hidupnya seperti neraka. Bahkan jika ia matipun surga tidak akan menerimanya.

"Aku sudah menangis Kibum-ah, apa kau puas? Jika sudah lepaskan aku." Kibum melepaskan ikatan yang ada ditangan Yesung

"Aku tidak jadi membunuhmu, karena setelah ini aku yakin kau akan mati." Kibum menyeringai kearah Yesung, Yesung juga membalasnya

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Karena jika aku mati, hidupmu akan sengsara, kau tidak akan bahagia Kibum-ah." Yesung melepaskan ikatan yang ada ditubuh Kyuhyun. Segera mengajaknya pergi.

Kang In dan Kibum bertatapan "Apa kau puas?"

"Ya. Aku puas karena sudah merusak wajah manisnya, dengan seperti itu aku tidak menyukainya lagi, aku juga sangat puas melihatnya menangis. Dia saja yang tidak tahu, bahwa dulu aku juga mencintainya, dan dia lebih memilih adik-ku daripada aku, dan ternyata dia malah mempunyai niat jahat, meski dia licik entah kenapa aku menyukainya." Jelas Kibum panjang. Memang Kang In tahu Kibum menyukai Yesung, tapi ternyata Yesung lebih memilih adiknya Ryeowook. Dan Kibum bersedia melepas Yesung demi adik-nya, namun ternyata ia salah. Yesung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membunuh Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar licik. Kibum sangat sayang dengan Ryeowook, adik satu-satunya dan keluarganya yang masih tersisa. Tapi Yesung membunuh orang yang paling berharga, dan membuatnya patah hati.

Ha~h, sejujurnya Kibum tidak tega melukai Yesung seperti itu, meski ia dendam. Perasaannya sudah berubah sejak kejadian pembunuhan itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih menyimpan rasa, mengharapkan Yesung berubah. Ia tidak mau Yesung seperti ini, setidaknya dengan membuat Yesung menangis akan membantu mencairkan kebekuan hati itu. Dan sekarang Yesung sudah menangis, jadi lihat saja. Apakah Yesung akan berubah?

**..**

**.**

"**If You Want The Respect Of Others, You Must Respect Yourself"**

**.**

**..**

**-TBC-**

Annyeong. Aish! Jujur nae sebel banget baca review seseorang yang mengaku namanya 'Hoi. hoi' ngatain nae sarap lagi, kalo nae sarap ngapain nae bisa bikin cerita, bisa belajar, dll. Akh! Nae jadi gak konsen buat cerita, kefikiran itu terus, walau hanya kata 'SARAP LU' itu membuat hati nae panas tau gak? Kalo dia gak suka ngapain baca? Setidaknya jangan direview atau langsung 'back' aja. Gara-gara tuh orang, setiap apapun yang lakuin buat nae emosi, dan jadinya nae hapus semua ff nae yang ada dilaptop. Bahkan nae nyumpah-nyumpanhin tuh orang. Setiap nae do'a pasti nae do'ain agar tuh orang 'Jadi lebih baik dan gak suka ngebash, flame dll, jadi orang yang bisa nge'hargain orang lain'

Mian kalo ceritanya jadi makin gaje, aneh, dan gak nyambung di Chap ini. Gara-garanya hanya satu, ya seseorang itu tadi. Nae bawaannya pengen marah-marah terus. Bahkan temen nae yang gak ada salahnya jadi nae marahin #O.o.

Mian nyampah, hanya ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek yang mengganggu.

Gomawo yang udah review di chap kemarin. GOMAWO juga yang udah ngatain nae 'SARAP'.

Review nde.

**-GOMAWO-**


	4. Between Heaven And Hell

Title : Live In Falsehood.

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

Genre : Crime, Romance, Family

Disc : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali cerita ini asli pemikiran saya.

Warn : OOC, Gaje, aneh, alur ngebut, typo, dll. Request dari someone, semoga suka ff nya chagy.

.

.

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

**Between Heaven And Hell**

**.**

**.**

"Sial." Yesung terus mengumpat didepan cermin wastafel kamar mandinya. Wajahnya tidak mulus lagi, juga sangat sakit. Juga harga dirinya seolah jatuh saat menangis tadi, aish! Mengingat itu membuatnya malu. Yesung menatap nanar luka diwajahnya. Luka yang sangat menganga dan perih, apalagi jika terkena air.

"Akh! Kim Kibum sialan." Dengan wajah kesal Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mengobati wajahnya sendiri. Hatinya menuntun langkahnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, menawarkan untuk mengobati wajah tampan yang sedang terluka itu. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Wajah Yesung saja terluka lebih parah darinya, dan luka itu belum diobati dengan benar, hanya dibersihkan dengan air. Kesal karena Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu, Yesung merampas kotak obat yang ada ditangan si tampan. Mengambil kapas dan alkohol, menekan-nekan luka yang ada dipelipis, sudut bibir dan pipi Kyuhyun. Pandangan Yesung terhenti pada sepasang bibir tebal yang tadi sudah dicicipi orang lain, bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah merasakannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung heran. Tapi ia hanya diam membiarkan Yesung terus menatap bibirnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mulai salah tingkah ditatap Yesung seperti itu. Yesung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum darah tadi." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Yesung-nya seperti vampire saja.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Yesung nampak kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Disaat seperti ini otaknya malah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Katakan, kenapa eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun. Wajah Yesung memerah walau tidak terlalu terlihat. Otaknya tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya, Yesung ingin menghindar namun hatinya tidak mau.

"Aww.." Kyuhyun memekik saat tidak sengaja Yesung menekan lukanya terlalu kuat. Yesung segera menjauhkan tangannya

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia tidak apa-apa. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Yesung terus saja menundukkan kepala, sedangkah Kyuhyun sedang berfikir mau membicarakan apa lagi dengan Yesung agar 'moment berharga' saat Yesung baik seperti ini menjadi lebih lama.

"Emm, Yesung-ah." Kyuhyun coba untuk memanggil Yesung-nya seperti itu agar mereka terbiasa, tidak hanya menyebut nama, Kyuhyun rasa itu tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Nde?" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, tangan mungilnya meremas ujung piyama yang ia kenakan. Ia ingin terus tersenyum, tersenyum untuk Kyuhyun-nya.

"Bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan lain?" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keraguan. Yesung mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Demi apapun, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memakan Yesung sekarang juga melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya. Sikap yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Err.. maksudku seperti panggilan sayang." Terang Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Yesung mengerti masksud sang kekasih, ia menarik sudut bibirnya

"Terserahmu." Tangan Yesung masih bermain dipiyamanya. Ia merasa malu, senang dan deg-dengan. Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. 'Miracle Of Tears' batin Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengambil kedua tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Yesung tersentak, ingin menjauhkan tangannya namun Kyuhyun menahan, justru menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan 'Baby'? 'chagy'? 'Yesung-ah'? 'Yesungie'?" Kyuhyun menatap dalam dua onyx indah itu, disana Kyuhyun dapat menemukan kebahagiaan, kesakitan, kebohongan, dan kesedihan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yesung tutupi darinya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu ketika kau kedinginan?, bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu? Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, padalah Yesung masih mencerna apa yang ia katakan -.-

"Kyuh-"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangmu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kedua mata itu saling beradu pandang, semakin mendekat menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Ada perasaan aneh yang Yesung rasakan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak duluan, melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Yesung untuk dikalungkan kelehernya, setelah itu tangan kanan-nya menekan pinggang Yesung sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan kepala Yesung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah lama Yesung tidak membalas, akhirnya ia berusaha mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun, menyesap habis bibir atas Kyuhyun. Ditengah permainan itu, Yesung membuka matanya, melihat dengan sangat jelas wajah sang kekasih bergerak. Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Ciuman ini mewakili jawabanmu, aku anggap kau mengatakan 'Ya' sekarang aku akan memanggimu dengan ehem.. baby."

Yesung menarik tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun. Memasukkan alkohol dan kapas tadi kedalam kotak obat, lalu meletakkannya dimeja kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian Yesung berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung pasti malu. Ia suka Yesung yang seperti ini.

**Yesung POV**

Jika aku bersamamu, aku merasa berada didalam surga, sangat bahagia, aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku seorang pembunuh yang jahat dan licik. Aku senang, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatku bahagia, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan ini. Aku merasa seperti disurga saat bersamanya.

Tapi, Jika aku kembali kepekerjaan-ku, kedunia luar. Aku merasa seperti dineraka. Harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang jahat dan liciknya lebih dari aku. Harus membunuh dan mengotori tanganku dengan darah mereka. Aku seperti berada dineraka saat harus ikut membunuh dan menembak seperti itu, mencuri dan menculik.

Aku selalu bolak-balik antara surga dan neraka.

Aku tahu Tuhan akan mengutukku. Bisakah aku berubah? Tolong seseorang buat aku berubah, janjikan padaku kehidupan yang lebih baik. Janjikan padaku aku akan menjadi namja baik. Katakan padaku aku akan menjadi namja baik dan manis seperti yang kalian mau. Beritahu aku bahwa aku bisa berubah, katakan padaku aku akan menjadi baik, janjikan padaku suatu kehidupan yang indah, ubahlah hidup kelamku, keluarkan aku dari neraka ini.

Aku lelah, aku butuh sandaran dan tempat yang nyaman, seseorang yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman. Jika orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, tolong jangan pisahkan kami, kumohon kali ini saja takdir berpihak kepadaku. Jangan buat Kyuhyun menjauh padaku, teteplah dia disisiku selamanya. Meski suatu hari nanti sebuah kenyataan akan terungkap, jangan buat Kyuhyun membenciku, hanya dia yang bisa menyemangatiku, menjagaku dari belakang. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi keegoisan itu hanya semata-mata karena aku takut kehilangannya. Aku tidak mau dia berpaling dariku.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung, ia membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya. Yesung tersenyum samar

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan." Ucap Kyuhyun, semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Suatu hari nanti, jika kau tahu kebenaran, ternyata kebenaran itu menyakitkan dan menyangkut orang yang kau cintai. Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Yesung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu. mungkin saja aku akan membencinya dan meninggalkannya, tapi aku seperti ini 'aku lebih baik mendengar berita buruk dari orang yang kucintai daripada mendengar berita baik dari orang yang kubenci' sama saja jika orang yang membunuh orang yang kucintai dan ternyata yang membunuh itu orang yang berharga, aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang. Yesung mengangguk lemah. Apakah Kyuhyun akan tidak membencinya setelah ia mengatakan ia yang membunuh ayahnya.

"Apa kau masih menyayangi appa-mu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku masih sangat menyayanginya, aku membencinya hanya karena ibu tiriku. Aku malas untuk bertemu mereka, namun aku merindukan appa." Yesung menghela napas berat.

"Jangan kaget suatu hari nanti kau menemukan kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Hidup ini masih penuh dengan kebohongan. Kau, aku, kita hidup dalam kebohongan."

"Tidak ada satu orangpun yang aku percayai didunia ini, bahkan terkadang aku juga tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri. Tapi aku percaya padamu, saat kau mengatakan kau bisa membawaku keluar dari kehidupan seperti ini, aku percaya. Saat kau mengatakan akan menjagaku aku percaya, kau mengatakan akan melindungiku aku percaya, semua yang kau katakan padaku aku percaya, kau adalah orang satu-satunya yang aku percayai. Kumohon jangan membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan ini." Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Hanya ia yang Yesung percaya, tentu ia sangat beruntung, ia merasa bahagia karena Yesung mempercayainya. Ia berjanji akan membawa Yesung keluar dari kebohongan ini. Ia juga tahu, dunia ini penuh kebohongan. Masih banyak misteri yang tersimpan. Dan sebuah kenyataan didepan mata yang tidak terduga.

"Jaljayo Yesungie baby." Yesung tidak membalasnya karena ia sudah tidur duluan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, membalik tubuh Yesung perlahan, dilihatnya wajah manis yang penuh luka sayatan. Hatinya sakit melihat itu, luka yang sangat menganga. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin luka dihati Yesung bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari luka yang ada diwajahnya. Kyuhyun mengecup setiap inci wajah Yesung.

"Cepat sembuh nde, Saranghae."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Mobil sport Yesung berhenti didepan gerbang universitas Kyuhyun.

"Cepat, nanti kau terlambat." Suruh Yesung karena daritadi Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menurutnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh

"Kau belum memberikanku morning kiss, aku memintanya." Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya didepan Yesung. Yesung menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Ciumanmu terasa basah." Ucap Yesung tanpa malu, melainkan dengan dinginnya.

"Kau suka bukan? My baby Sungie."

"Palli, nanti kau terlambat. Apa perlu aku menendangmu eoh?" Marah Yesung. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat suka menggodanya.

"Arra, jangan lupa makan baby Sungie. Ppai.." Kyuhyun segera keluar mobil, berlari pelan memasuki halaman universitas. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung masuk keruangan Leeteuk, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker berwarna merah darah. Menatap tajam pada siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Yesung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. Yesung mendecih, membuka maskernya menampakkan wajahnya penuh dengan luka sayatan.

"Aigoo, kenapa jadi seperti itu?"

"Bukan aku yang membunuh melainkan aku yang dibunuh kau tahu?" Ucap Yesung. Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya didepan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatan bahwa yang meminta membunuh Sungmin itu Kim Kibum?"

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Akh.. sudahlah, lupakan." Dengan seenak jidatnya Yesung keluar tanpa membungkuk atau pamit, melainkan menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Lalu membanting pintu..

Musim dingin masih setia menjatuhkan salju-nya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim dingin akan berakhir. Yesung menatapa langit, hingga beberapa bulir salju mengenai wajahnya. Terasa dingin, salju itu mengenai lukanya.

Greb

Sepasang tangan yang tidak ia kenal melingakari pinggangnya dengan erat. Yesung tidak merespon, masih memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menengok keatas.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa aku?" Tanya orang itu. Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, melepaskan tangan si namja.

"Ani. Karena aku tahu namja yang terobsesi ingin membunuhkulah yang memelukku."

"Good boy, Yesung-ah." Seru Siwon. Yesung mendelik dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman, salju ia biarkan memupuk dikepala dan bahunya.

"Apa kalian berencana?" Ucap Yesung membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Kalian berencana ingin membunuhku? Kau dan Kim Kibum." Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, apa dia yang membuat wajah mulusmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa bertanya?"

"Lukisan yang bagus. Kenapa dia tidak membunuhmu saja sekalian?" Tangan kekar Siwon mengusap pipi Yesung kasar, Yesung tertawa

"Sentuhanmu sangat lembut, Siwon-ah." Tawa Yesung semakin nyaring. Menepis tangan Siwon dari wajahnya. Siwon balas tersenyum memamerkan dua dimple indah diwajah tampannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin membunuhku?"

"Hanya alasan sederhana. Bila sudah saatnya, aku akan memberitahumu, Yesungie baby. Hahaha..." Siwon tertawa, berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung mengangguk "Ya, bila sudah saatnya, saat semuanya akan terbongkar, saat itu juga aku akan mati."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dilorong kampusnya. Semua orang yang ia lalui menatapnya dan sesekali berbisik. Tiba-tiba, teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Changmin menghampirinya

"Kyu-ah!" Seru Changmin. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa

"Coba lihat dimading." Kyuhyun segera mengikuti Changmin menuju mading sekolah, terlihat semua orang sudah bekumpul disana. Seketika semuanya menjauh saat melihat Kyuhyun datang.

'Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai namja pembunuh bernama Yesung. Dan dia mengancamku akan dibunuh jika menolak apa yang ia mau. Dan dia memperkosaku.'

"MWO?" Teriak Kyuhyun nyaring

"BRENGSEK!, SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT GOSIP BODOH INI?" Kyuhyun segera merobek kertas besar dimading itu. Menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau memperkosaku." Sungmin keluar diantara rombongan manusia itu. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Cih, mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan namja seperti mu." Kyuhyun mendecih seraya tertawa aneh. Sungmin mengambi selembar foto dari saku celananya, memperlihatkan foto itu pada orang yang ada disana. Foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman.

Semuanya memekik kaget, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Tangannya menggoncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Coba lihat, difoto itu ada yang janggal, seperti Sungmin yang mencium Kyuhyun." Terdengar desas-desus disekitar mereka. Sungmin terlihat mulai panik, segera menyembunyikan foto itu.

"Kalian lebih percaya dia atau aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada semua orang. Nampak semuanya menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dia pembohong!" Seru Sungmin, segera berlari menjauhi mading. Kyuhyun tertawa puas, berjalan santai melalui orang-orang yang menatapnya tadi, Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Changmin mulai bertanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Kibum-ah?" Tanya Kangin pada Kibum yang sedang duduk santai didepan TV.

"Aku hanya ingin memisahkan mereka, apa itu salah?" Balas Kibum seenak jidatnya. Menatap Kangin dengan tajam. Kangin menggeleng

"Bukankah kau sudah membuatnya terluka, melihatnya menangis, lalu apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Kebahagiaannya. Dia harus menderita disisa hidupnya, bukankah dunia ini nereka? Makanya kita tidak harus bahagia, kalau perlu aku akan membawanya keneraka bersamaku." Kibum menyeringai, matanya tak terlepas dari foto Yesung yang penuh darah yang ia pegang, menciumnya lama. Kangin menghela napas.

Kibum berniat memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung agar namja manis itu tidak bisa merasakan bahagia. Ia akan membawa namja yang dicintainya itu keneraka bersamanya

"Aku gila Yesung-ah, kajja kita pergi keneraka, disana kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih jahat." Ucap Kibum sesekali tertawa aneh

"Kangin-ah, bawa Yesung kesini secepatnya."

"Apa?"

"PALLI~"

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung diperintahkan menculik seseorang. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada disebuah SHS. Namja manis itu menatap datar foto seorang namja yang ada ditangannya, menanti-nanti namja yang menjadi target-nya keluar.

"Kim Taemin." Gumam Yesung, memasukan foto itu dan bersandar pada mobil-nya, melipat tangannya didada. Dan saat ditunggu-tunggupun hadir, namja yang bernama Taemin itu keluar bersama dua orang temannya. Yesung berjalan menghampiri Taemin, tentu saja dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, mengingat luka itu masih belum sembuh.

"Taemin-ah." Panggil Yesung sok akrab. Taemin menoleh, berhenti didepan Yesung. Teman-teman Taemin juga mengikuti.

"Bisa ikut aku?"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Taemin dingin. Namja itu menatap Yesung tajam, sangat menusuk, tapi Yesung hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kim Taeyeon, noona-mu ingin bertemu denganmu." Taemin menatap Yesung bingung, kenapa namja ini kenal dengan kakak-nya yang sedang hilang. Itulah yang Taemin bingungkan.

Hening, Taemin masih sibuk berfikir. Sekolah yang tadinya ramai menjadi tak ada orang selain Yesung, Taemin dan dua orang teman Taemin.

"Dimana noona-ku?" Tanya Taemin, Yesung mendelik.

"Kau mau melihatnya atau tidak?" Dengan berat hati, Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pulang duluan. Yesung menyeringai. Mengajak Taemin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kau akan ikut keneraka bersama kakak-mu." Ucap Yesung, menginjak gas sangat dalam. Taemin melebarkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kakakmu sudah berada dineraka."

"Jangan katakan bahwa kakakku sudah-"

"Mati."

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Selesai menjalankan tugas, Yesung duduk ditaman belakang markas-nya. Ia meraba-raba luka yang ada diwajah-nya

"Brengsek." Umpat Yesung. Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dibelakangnya, Yesung menoleh. Menemukan teman Kibum yaitu Kangin tengah tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Yesung. Kangin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung. Tanpa Yesung tahu, Kangin segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Yesung tersentak, mencoba melepaskan tangan Kangin namun tidak bisa, ia berusaha tidak bernapas sampai paru-parunya terasa sakit.

"Kita akan bahagia disurga Yesung-ah." Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Yesung tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

"Yesungie baby, kau dimana?" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan sebucket bunga mawar ditangannya. Ia terus tersenyum menebak bagaimana ekspresi Yesung ketika ia memberi bunga ini.

"Yesung-ah, odika? Jangan bermain petak umpet, ini sudah malam." Teriak Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mulai panik karena tidak menemukan Yesung dimanapun. Biasanya Yesung sudah pulang jam 11 malam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Yesung, namun ponsel namja-nya ini tidak aktif.

"Yesung-ah, kau dimana?" Panik Kyuhyun, ia berlari keluar rumah...

Bruk

Saat ditengah jalan ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja...

**-TBC-**

**..**

**.**

**All A World Is A Stage.**

**Love Is Like Wind, You Can't See It. But, You Can Feel It.**

**.**

**..**

AN : Nah! Ada yang mau nae lurusin dulu disini.

Kangin, Kibum dan Siwon itu tidak saling mengenal. Intinya(?) mereka sama-sama punya dendam tersendiri.

Kibum itu padahal suka sama Yesung, tapi Yesung lebih memilih Ryeowook, dan ternyata Kibum salah kira, Yesung berencana membunuh Ryeowook.

Kibum masih suka sama Yesung, dan mau membawa Yesung mati bersamanya #Part5

Tentang perasaan Yesung itu hanya Yesung yang tahu #Plak. Bagaimana sisi pandang readerduel aja, mau Ye sebenernya suka sama Kyu, atau Ye hanya bohong sama Kyu #Part5

Sebenernya ada hubungan antara WonYeKyu #Bukansaudaraan, nanti dijelasin di part 5 kenapa Won mau bunuh Ye.

Dan ini kalau ada yang bingung. Di ff secret agent itu'kan KyuSung udah mati #Ngenes. Di ff secret agent itu kan Kyu yang jahat dan Ye baik, jadi secret agent itu adalah kehidupan pertama KyuSung #O.o dan itu mengambil tema balas dendam. Dan ff ini adalah lanjutan kehidupan mereka aka kehidupan kedua mereka, KyuSung berainkarnasi maksdunya. Jadi nya Ye jahat dan Kyu jadi baik, dan nae mengambil tema kebohongan disini. Dulukan mereka kakak adik, disini mereka sepasang kekasih biar so sweet. Ngerti? Kalo nggak PM nae

Sekian pelurusannya..

Padahal nae mau ini hanya twoshoot, ternyata masalahnya semakin panjang hingga berpart-part -_-

Nae selalu terkena masalah sama ending, nae sudah punya ide endingnya tapi gak bisa buat (?). makanya semua ff" nae kalo mau ending pasti lama banget, nae gak bisa ngelanjutin. Dan mian kalau ff nae endingnya pada hancur, atau aneh atau gaje/gak sesuai harapan.

Dan nae gak bisa bikin sequel -.- atau gak tahu caranya, jadi kalau melenceng dari cerita awal itu adalah masalah #?. Nae udah punya sequel for you sama sunflower tapi nae mikir 2X buat publish ato gak, takutnya nanti pada kecewa sama ff atau endingnya.

Gomawo yang udah review :3.

Udah'ah, pastinya ini kepanjangan.

**-GOMAWO-**


	5. Finally Now

Title : Live In Falsehood.

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

Genre : Crime, Romance, Family

Disc : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali cerita ini asli pemikiran saya.

Warn : OOC, Gaje, aneh, alur ngebut, typo, dll. Request dari someone, semoga suka ff nya chagy.

.

.

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

**Finally Now**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, rasanya kepalanya sangat sakit dan berat. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun tidak bisa, tangannya terikat.

Suara langkah kaki masuk kependengarannya, kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok namja. Pintu kembali ditutup setelah si namja masuk.

"Yesung-ah, apa kau sudah sadar?" Tanya orang itu. Semakin mendekat ketengah ruangan yang Yesung ketahui adalah kamar mewah ini. Kibum menyeringai dengan cutter ditangannya, mendekati Yesung dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung bersuara dengan parau. Kibum tersenyum, memainkan cutter itu ditangannya.

"Kita akan pergi keneraka bersama sayang." Perlahan Kibum menggores kaki Yesung, kaki mulus itu ternodai oleh darah. Yesung memekik saat Kibum menggoresnya semakin kasar dan dalam

"Sakit Kibum-ah, hentikan." Mendengar Yesung memohon seperti itu, Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Memohonlah dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku ingin melihat kesungguhanmu." Kembali lagi Kibum menggoreskannya kepipi Yesung. Luka kemarin saja belum sembuh, malah ditambah dengan luka baru yang pastinya jauh lebih terasa sakit.

"Kumohon, hentikan." Lirih Yesung, ia sudah sangat kesakitan dan tidak tahan lagi. Kibum membuang cutter kesembarang arah, menatap Yesung dengan lembut.

"Jadilah milikku sayang." Bisik Kibum dengan suara berat, seperti menahan sesuatu. Yesung menggeleng

"Tidak akan." Balasnya nyaring. Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya, menampar keras pipi Yesung. kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaksamu." Ucap Kibum. Ia mengambil cutter dan menggoreskannya kebibirnya, darah mulai mengalir membanjiri mulut Kibum. Kibum meraih kepala Yesung, mempersatukan bibir mereka. Yesung memberontak, rasa darah itu sungguh membuatnya mual, dan Kibum memaksanya untuk meminum darah itu.

"Kau bilang, kau suka darah. Aku akan memberikan darahku untukmu sayang." Ucap Kibum setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. Yesung terbatuk, berusaha memuntahkan darah Kibum yang sempat ia minum.

"Kau mau lagi eoh?" Kibum menggoreskan cutter kebibir bagian bawah Yesung. ia menyeringai melihat itu. Kini ia yang menyesap habis darah yang Yesung keluarkan.

Dug.. Dug.. Dug..

"Kibum-ah! jangan kumohon, hentikan sekarang juga." Teriak Kangin yang berada diluar kamar. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kuat. Sungmin yang berada disana menatap Kangin meminta penjelasan

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin. Kangin menghela napas berat

"Sejak kematian Ryeowook, Kibum yang masih mencintai Yesung jadi depresi, ia sangat ingin membawa Yesung mati dengannya. Aku rasa Kibum sudah gila sekarang." Sungmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kangin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kibum depresi, bahkan Kibum tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Kibum berbuat seperti ini, padahal kau tahu dia gila."

"Kibum selalu mengancamku akan bunuh diri jika tidak menuruti kemauannya."

Kembali kedalam...

Kibum menggoreskan cutter ketangannya, terkadang ia tertawa sendiri.

"KAU GILA." Teriak Yesung

"Ya, aku gila sayang. Maukah kau ikut denganku keneraka?"

"AKH!" Kibum menyayat perut Yesung dengan pisau yang entah darimana bisa sudah berada ditangannya. Sekarang ia juga menggoreskannya keperutnya.

Yesung mencoba membuka ikatan yang berada ditangannya, dan berhasil. Ia segera berdiri dengan kesusahan, memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau mau kemana baby? Bukankah kau ingin mati?" Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung, menghempaskannya kelantai. Memukul-mukul wajah itu dengan kasar.

"Hentikan Kibum-ah." Yesung mendorong tubuh Kibum dari atasnya. Berlari menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum kembali bersuara

"Jika kau bergerak barang satu langkah, aku akan mati." Kibum mengarahkan pisau kepertunya sendiri, Yesung terdiam. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah, jadilah milikku, jika kau tidak mau ijinkan aku membawamu keneraka." Kibum semakin mendekat. Entah kenapa Yesung jadi takut, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bergerak." Seru Kibum. Dengan tangan gemetar Yesung meraih knop pintu.

"Jangan melakukannya Yesung-ah, tetaplah disini."

KLEK

Yesung membuka kunci pintu, bersiap ingin membukanya...

"Kibum-ah!" Terlambat, Kibum sudah menusuk dirinya sendiri. Seketika namja dingin itu terjatuh didepan Yesung.

"A..aku menunggumu di neraka b..baby, jangan membuatku menunggu lama.." Kibum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kangin dan Sungmin masuk, membantu Yesung untuk berdiri

"Aku membunuhnya?" Racau Yesung, matanya terus membulat menatap darah yang ada ditangannya, padahal itu darahnya sendiri.

"Aniyo, dia bunuh diri." Ucap Kangin yakin.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Bruk..

Kyuhyun terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seorang namja kekar. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat si namja

"Siwon hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau berlari malam-malam seperti ini?" Kyuhyun membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tanah, menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon

"Aku mencari Yesung hyung." Mendengar nama namja manis itu, ekspresi Siwon berubah.

Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk kerumahnya, sekalian menemaninya menunggu Yesung. keduanya duduk disofa ruang tengah. Mata Siwon terus meneliti setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kau hanya berdua dengannya?"

"Nde." Siwon menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi sedikit takut. Siwon berpindah duduk menjadi kesamping Kyuhyun, memeluk erat pinggang namja tampan bersurai ikal itu.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Saranghae..." Tanpa permisi Siwon membungkam bibir Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mendorong keras bahu Siwon, namun Siwon tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan kepala Kyuhyun agar tidak menjauh.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan sempoyongan, darah memenuhi tubuhnya, dan jujur sebenarnya ia jijik.

Ia tidak mau diantarkan Kangin pulang, hingga ia berjalan sendiri digang sempit yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Tepat diujung jalan sana, Yesung melihat ada brandalan yang menghadangnya dengan memainkan sebilah pisau.

Salah satu diantara tiga berandalan itu menahan pergerakan Yesung.

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat buruk? Ish, bahkan tubuhmu penuh darah." Ucap namja yang berada didepan Yesung.

"Sebenarnya dia manis Hangeng-ah, hanya saja karena luka ini wajahnya jadi hancur." Yesung tidak sanggup melawan, ia sangat lelah, lapar dan seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit.

"Minho-ah, sepertinya dia menyenangkan untuk menjadi permainan kita." Ucap seseorang lagi yang berada dibelakang Yesung

"Benar Hae-ah, dia seksi." Ucap Hangeng, tangannya bermain disekitar perut Yesung yang berdarah, mengelus lembut perut rata itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu." Ucap Yesung lemah, tangan mungilnya menepis tangan Hangeng. Donghae dan Minho tertawa, ia mengira Yesung hanya namja lemah.

Donghae memojokkan Yesung kedinding dibelakangnya, mencengkram erat kedua pipi Yesung dengan satu tangannya.

"Bibirmu berdarah, tapi sepertinya manis." Donghae menjilati bibir atas dan bawah Yesung bergantian, menyesapnya kuat.

Bruk..

Dengan kasar Yesung mendorong tubuh Donghae. Menendang perut namja itu kuat. Yesung memukul wajah Donghae disisa tenaganya, menamparnya membuat pipi Donghae memerah. Minho tidak tinggal diam, ia ikut membantu Donghae menghabisi Yesung. Hangeng bertugas menahan kedua tangan Yesung.

PLAK

"Seharusnya kau diam saja, kenapa memukulku?" Yesung memberontak saat tangan Donghae mulai menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya. Kakinya menendang sesuatu diselangkangan Donghae, membuat kegiatan itu terhenti.

Sekarang giliran Minho memukul Yesung. namja manis itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Yesung tersungkur ketanah.

Ketiga namja itu mulai meniduri Yesung secara bergiliran..

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

Kyuhyun menampar keras pipi Siwon setelah ciuman panas itu berakhir. Matanya memerah karena amarah.

"Brengsek." Umpat Kyuhyun, tangannya menghapus bibirnya yang masih terasa basah.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar

"Bukannya aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak menyukaimu, lalu kenapa kau masih mengejarku?"

"Kau lebih memilih namja pembunuh itu daripada aku heoh?" Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun kebelakang, menahan tangan Kyuhyun disisi tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih baik dibunuh orang yang aku cintai daripada bahagia bersama orang yang aku benci." Siwon mendecih, tangannya semakin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa meski tangannya terasa sakit.

"Lalu, apa kau akan membencinya jika kau tahu kenyataan?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap dalam obsidian Siwon mencari apa maksud dari ucapan tadi.

KLEK

Mendengar pintu dibuka, Siwon segera menciumi bibir dan leher Kyuhyun..

**Yesung POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gang sempit menuju rumahku, rasanya sangat berat, dan jalan pendek yang biasa kulalui terasa sangat panjang. Sangat sulit walau hanya satu langkah.

Akh! Dasar brandalan brengsek. Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu kembali dengan mereka. Selesai mempermainkanku malah pergi begitu saja. Bodoh! Apa mereka tidak tahu? rasanya sangat sakit.

KLEK

Kubuka pintu rumah sederhanaku, semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak mendengar, aku tidak mau dia khawatir jika melihat kondisiku mengenaskan seperti ini. Pakaian sobek, darah dimana-mana, ckk terlihat sangat kacau.

Apa itu? Aku bermimpi atau salah lihat? Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?

**Author POV**

Tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh, tangan mungilnya menekan dadanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak mampu bersuara, membiarkan dirinya berada diambang pintu, membiarkan matanya terbuka melihat adengan sang kekasih tengah melakukan 'itu' dengan namja lain, membiarkan telinganya mendengar dengan jelas desahan seksi dan sebuah nama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak mampu menghentikan semuanya, ia tidak dapat berteriak, berdiri, ia tidak bisa. Hanya diam seperti orang bodoh, hanya membiarkan kedua orang itu terus melakukannya.

"Kyu... nie.." Lirih Yesung parau. Ia menangis, namun tidak ada satu tetes airmata pun yang ia keluarkan.

Salju mulai berguguran dengan deras, angin musim dingin menerbangkan surai hitamnya. Yesung masih sama, tidak merubah posisinya, hampir lima menit ia disana.

"Geumanhae.." Tidak ada yang menjawab perintahnya, dua orang itu masih bermain disertai desahan.

"GEUMANHAE... STOP, HENTIKAN.. BODOH!" Yesung berteriak nyaring. Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Siwon dari atasnya. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju.

"Apa kau puas sayang?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. Segera memakai bajunya dan menghampiri Yesung.

Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, Yesung memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, ia berteriak-teriak menyumpah pada sang kekasih.

"Pabbo!, lepaskan aku, kau bodoh, jangan menyentuhku. Pergi kau dasar brengsek." Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Kyuhyun berniat menyusul tapi Siwon menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon, lalu berlari menyusul Yesung. Siwon menyeringai

"Saatnya pertunjukkan." Gumam Siwon. Ia ikut berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Yesung terus berlari tak tentu arah, hingga ia berhenti disebuah taman yang sudah tertutupi salju. Tubuhnya didekap Kyuhyun erat. Yesung terus berontak, sebenarnya ia ingin Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini, namun kesakitan hatinya mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia sudah tahu apa itu sayang, sudah tahu apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa saat ia berusaha meyakinkan perasaannya justru Kyuhyun membuat hatinya hancur.

"Damn, kau menyentuh lukaku bodoh." Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukanya, melihat perut Yesung yang semakin berdarah.

"Kau terluka."

"Jangan pura-pura baik." Siwon menyusul mereka dengan langkah lebar, ia menyeringai kearah Yesung. Tangan kekarnya memaksa Yesung mengikutinya. Kyuhyun mencoba menepis, namun malah mendapat pukulan dari Siwon. Setelah jarak mereka dari Kyuhyun cukup jauh, Siwon mulai mengatakan sesuatu pada Yesung.

"Kau tahu Yunho bukan? Dia adalah appa Kyuhyun dan kau membunuhnya, apa kau tahu? orang yang menyuruhmu membunuh Yunho adalah aku." Mata Yesung melebar, tangannya terangkat menampar keras pipi Siwon. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini

"Kau tahu Kim Taeyeon dan Kim Taemin? Dia adalah adikmu, dan kau membawa mereka pada kematian, orang dibalik semua ini adalah aku Kim Yesung!"

"Darimana kau tahu dia adikku?"

"Eomma-ku dihamili appamu, setelah kau lahir eommaku membuangmu. Karena appaku tahu eommaku berselingkuh, appaku menceraikannya, dan eommaku menikah dengan appamu, dan jadilah Taemin dan Taeyeon. Sebenarnya mereka mencarimu, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau ada dipanti asuhan milik appaku."

"Kau licik, brengsek."

"Sudah kukatakan aku lebih licik darimu. Apa aku menyesal sudah menyerahkan adikmu padaku eoh? Bahkan aku sudah membunuh keduanya."

PLAK

BUGH

Yesung menampar kemudian meninju Siwon. Ia marah, wajar saja. Siwon benar-benar licik lebih dari yang ia fikirkan. Bahkan ia belum maju selangkah menunjukkan kelicikkannya, ternyata Siwon sudah lebih dulu melangkah jauh. Dan dua orang tidak bersalah yang ternyata adikknya sudah tidak ada, dan kenapa ia sangat bodoh tidak tahu itu. Salahkan semuanya pada Siwon.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ia tahu orang yang mencintainya-lah yang membunuh orang tuanya." Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Yesung membatu ditempatnya, Siwon berbalik dan menyeret Yesung.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kalian tahu." Ucap Siwon

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau pergi saat aku kembali hum?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut, sangat berbeda saat menatap Yesung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau ingat? Saat aku pergi keluar negri, aku sudah berpesan padamu agar menungguku, setelah itu kita akan manikah. Tapi teryata namja bodoh ini membawamu pergi saat aku kembali."

Saat mereka masih berada dipanti asuhan milik appa Siwon. Siwon sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun selalu menolak dan mengatakan 'sudah ada yang aku cintai' Siwon tetap memaksa dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya satu tahun lagi. Saat itu juga Yesung ingin keluar dan ternyata Kyuhyun memohon pada Yesung untuk diperbolehkan ikut, karena kasihan Yesung akhirnya memperbolehkan Kyuhyun ikut dengannya, Yesung sungguh tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai-nya dan Siwon juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Satu tahun berlalu, Siwon sangat marah karena mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun pergi bersama Yesung. Saat itu juga ia dendam pada Yesung, ditambah kenyataan bahwa appa Yesung mengambil eomma-nya. Jadilah ia terobsesi untuk menghancurkan Yesung, dan membuat Yesung tidak dapat bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwonlah yang salama ini menyuruh Yesung untuk membunuh appa Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Taeyeon yang ternyata adik Yesung sendiri.

Yesung? Jangan ditanya kenapa Yesung tidak mengenal Siwon, alasannya mudah, saat dipanti dulu Yesung tidak begitu dekat dengan siapapun, bahkan ia tidak memiliki teman, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak tahu Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Siwon selalu mengincarnya, untuk dibunuh karena Siwon tahu ia dan Yesung mempunyai eomma yang sama, dan juga ia tahu Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung.

"Itu kemauanku Siwon-ah, bukan Yesung yang memaksaku ikut dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Kyu-ah, aku menyalahkan Yesung. kenapa dia berada dipanti asuhanku dan bertemu denganmu?"

"Apa kau tahu? jika bisa aku juga TIDAK INGIN HIDUP" Teriak Yesung nyaring. Salju yang menumpuk dikepalanya semakin mendinginkan hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai cair, dan kenyataan yang barusan ia dengar menambah kebekuan hatinya.

Bukankah hati Yesung juga sudah beku sejak dulu. Hatinya sudah beku karena tidak ada yang menyayanginya, dilahirkan tanpa cinta, tanpa orang tua, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat ia percaya kecuali Kyuhyun, namun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah meruntuhkan kepercayaan itu.

Dan kalian bertanya kenapa Yesung begitu dingin? Tentu saja ia dingin karena alasan. Dan alasan itu karena ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa ia seorang pembunuh, seorang yang licik, seorang yang tidak mempunyai cinta, orang tua, kasih sayang dan tidak punya hati. Ia sungguh tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa mengubah sikapnya dan terus menyimpan dendam pada orang-orang itu. Terutama yang pernah menyakitinya. Mudah bukan?

"Kyu-ah, apa kau ingin mendengar kebenaran?" Siwon menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian

"KEBENARAN BAHWA AKU MEMBUNUH AYAHMU." Ucap Yesung sebelum Siwon yang duluan mengucapkannya. Bukannya Kyuhyun mengatakan lebih baik mendengar kabar buruk dari orang yang ia cintai daripada mendengar kabar baik dari orang yang ia benci?

"Andwae.." Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya, matanya menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Siwon tertawa puas. Dengan mudah ia mengambil pistol disaku celana belakang Yesung. mengarahkan pistol itu pada Kyuhyun. Mata Yesung melebar.. Segera menepis tangan Siwon hingga pistol itu jatuh didepan kaki Kyuhyun

"Memang ini yang aku mau Yesung-ah." Memang ini yang Siwon mau, ia sudah merencanakan ini untuk membuat Kyuhyun membenci Yesung. Dan pertunjukan sebenarnya akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi..

Kyuhyun menatap pistol didepannya, lalu mengambilnya...

'Appa, aku menyayangimu sangat. Tapi orang yang aku cintai membunuhmu. Aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"Its show time." Gumam Siwon. Ia berdiri menjauh dari Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung berusaha menjelaskan, ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun

"Jangan mendekatiku.." Yesung berhenti ditempatnya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol pada Yesung

"Jika ini yang membuatmu senang, aku akan merelakannya. Aku lebih baik mati ditanganmu Kyu-ah." Ucap Yesung dengan senyuman manis. Ia ingin memperlihatkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie.. kau ingin aku memanggilmu begitu bukan?"

"Bunuhlah aku, aku sudah membunhuh appa-mu. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku, karena aku juga membencimu." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Semua ini hanya sandiwaraku, aku berbohong tentang apa yang aku rasakan, aku tidak mencintaimu , bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Kau tahu aku tidak punya hati bukan?"

Dor..

Yesung berlutut didepan Kyuhyun, dadanya naik turun mencoba menstabilkan pernapasannya yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Jadi kau hanya berbohong eoh? Kau membohongiku karena apa? Katakan Yesung-ah."

"Aku berbohong karena aku tahu kau anak Yunho, aku ingin mengambil hartamu, tapi ternyata aku salah, mereka membuangmu saat dibandara, artinya mereka tidak menyayangimu bukan? Aku membunuhnya karena aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu."

"Gila.."

Dor..

'Ya, aku juga berbohong tentang kalimatku Kyu-ah, aku akan bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia.' Batin Yesung dengan senyuman miris, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Yesung menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui itu

"Sudah kukatakan kita hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku akan pergi keneraka untuk menebus semua dosaku, setelah itu kita akan hidu-"

Dor..

Tiga tembakan sudah yang Kyuhyun daratkan diperut dan dada Yesung, namun karena belum menyelesaikan perkataannya Yesung belum pergi, ia ingin pergi dengan tenang. Ia sudah berada diantara hidup dan matinya

"Kita akan hidup bahagia disurga.."

Dor..

Yesung terjatuh dengan darah mengubah warna salju.

"A...aku .. menung..gu m..u Ky..un..nie-ah... hahaha.." Disisa nyawanya Yesung tertawa. Ya, ia sudah pergi dengan membawa kebohongannya. Ia hidup dalam kebohongan, bahkan saat matipun ia juga membawa kebohongannya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya perlu menyimpannya sendiri, menyesalinya sendiri, menanggungnya sendiri, dan mengakhirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah menunjukkan sedikit perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Kalau dilihat dari sisi pandang Siwon, Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun, apalagi saat melihat dalam ke onyx itu, Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun.

Terlambat untuk menyadari, terlambat untuk menyesali, Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa Yesung menyukainya saat melihat tatapan terakhir Yesung. Ia sudah membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

"Yesung-ah, ireona. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku menyesal, kumohon buka matamu." Kyuhyun menggoncang keras tubuh Yesung. Saat detik terakhir seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Yesung menunjukkan mencintainya. Apakah hanya karena kepergian appanya ia mambunuh Yesung, Yesung juga ditugaskan bukan?

"Mianhae baby. Aku bodoh." Perlahan air mata Kyuhyun mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajah Yesung yang penuh darah. Onyx indah itu sudah tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat. Rasa menyesal, bersalah, kehilangan, kegelisahan dan kesepian memenuhi setiap relung hatinya. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh amarah hingga tidak melihat tatapan Yesung yang menunjukkan bahwa namja manis itu mencintainya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pistol itu, mengarahkannya kekepalanya sendiri. Segera Siwon berlari dan mengambil pistol dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku mati bersamanya Siwon-ah, berikan itu padaku." Siwon menggeleng. Ia menyeret paksa tubuh Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan Yesung.

"Bodoh, Yesung masih disana. Lepaskan aku." Kyuhyun terus memberontak dalam kekangan Siwon. Tapi Siwon semakin menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu

"Ya Kyu, selamanya aku hidup dalam kebohongan. Tapi kebohonganku sudah terungkap. Kebohongan tentang aku yang membunuh orang tuamu, kebohongan tentang perasaaku. Setidaknya dengan begini aku akan pergi dengan tenang. Tidak akan ada penyesalan." Tangan gemetar Yesung mengambil pistol yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mengarahkannya kedada kirinya sendiri

"Selamat tinggal Kyunnie, aku akan menunggumu disurga. Hiduplah dengan baik."

Dor..

Yesung menutup matanya, merasakan sakit. Air mata mengalir dengan deras melalui sudut matanya yang tertutup. Napasnya terdengar memburu, hingga ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi...

.

.

**Two Week Later**

.

.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun miris. Namja itu terlihat sangat kacau. Terus memandangi foto Yesung. Sesekali ia tertawa dan bernyanyi sendiri.

"Yesung-ah, kita akan bersama hahaha.. kau sangat manis muach..hahaha" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menciumi foto Yesung

Sekarang Siwon sedang berada dirumah sakit jiwa. Tempat Kyuhyun dirawat sejak kematian Yesung dua minggu lalu. Kyuhyun menjadi depresi dan akhirnya gila karena rasa menyesal, berlasah dan kesepian. Bahkan Kyuhyun sering diikat karena melukai dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia sedang duduk didekat jendela dengan selemar foto ditangannya.

"Hahaha.. Yesungie baby, jangan pergi lagi nde, Kyunnie akan menjaga Sungie hahaha Sungie sangat lucu hahah.." Miris rasanya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ini semua juga salahnya, ia yang membuat Yesung membunuh ayah Kyuhyun, ia yang membuat Kyuhyun membunuh Yesung. Jika tahu akhirnya seperti ini, ia tidak akan berbuat licik, dan mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Padahal jika ia melepaskan Kyuhyun, maka ia masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun normal(?), bahagia bersama Yesung. Namun karena keserakahannya ia membuat semua itu hancur.

Dor.. Dor.. Dor

"Akh! Yesungie, tolong aku. Aku takut, suara bodoh ini, hentikan." Pekik Kyuhyun. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Siwon menghela napas, keluar untuk mengusir anak-anak yang sedang bermain diluar. Selain depresi, bahkan Kyuhyun juga trauma dengan salju dan suara tembakan. Untung saja saat ini bukan musim dingin.

"Jauhkan salju itu, jauhkan. Aku takut, itu ada darah akh..." Kyuhyun terus berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk baju berwara putih yang tergantung didekat pintu, dan juga sirup yang berada diatas mejanya berwarna merah.

"Hahaha... jauhkan, bodoh.."

PRANG

Siwon segera kembali masuk kedalam ruangan yang hanya terisi satu bed dan lemari kecil itu. Menatap panik kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang meringkuk disudut kamar dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Yesung-ah, Yesung-ah, apa kau lapar? Haha.. apa bunga yang aku berikan bagus? Kau pasti suka." Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun sampai namja itu tenang.

"Akh, menjauh kau, jangan dekati aku.. kau pembunuh." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon. Berlari keluar ruangan, Siwon terus mengikuti Kyuhyun, beberapa suster juga ikut mengejar Kyuhyun.

Hingga Kyuhyun berada lantai paling atas gedung rumah sakit itu. Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut menerbangkan surai ikal berwarna coklat-nya. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Kyu-ah, tetap berada disana." Teriak Siwon, karena kalau ia tidak berteriak Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengar mengingat jarak mereka yang jauh. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia naik keatas pembatas pagar, menatap jalanan yang padat dengan mobil.

"Kyu-ah, apa kau fikir jika kau mati kau akan bertemu dengan Yesung? Tidak." Kyuhyun terus menatap jalanan dibawahnya. Ia tertawa nyaring

"Kita akan bertemu disurga baby, aku yakin kau sudah ada disana.. hahahah..." Siwon mendekat, Kyuhyun yang mendengar lankah Siwon segera berbalik.

"Jangan mendekatiku." Panik Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Siwon berusaha menjangkau tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Kyu-a~h!" Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung kebelakang, menjadikan ia terjatuh menuju jalan dibawah sana.

"Kita akan bahagia Sungie, bring me to heaven."

BRUK.. Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas. Seketika ia langsung kehilangan nyawanya.

**-END-**

Biarkan aku melupakanmu sehari saja – ucapan yang tidak bisa dipegang.

Jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku tersakiti dan menangis

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri

Datang dan pergi antara surga dan neraka karenamu

**..**

**.**

**Dan harurado ijeoboja mot jikil malman**

**Neoreul mot bomyeon apeumyeonseo**

**Dajimman haneun na**

**Neoreul dugo oganeun.. Cheonguk gwa jiok sai**

**.**

**..**

Annyeong #^^ akhirnya end juga. Bagaimana apa endingnya ngecewain? Ini emang sad ending, udah nae fikirin sebelumnya, nae gak bisa ubah endingnya jadi bahagia #-_- Mungkin akhirnya teragis yah?

Ya, nae tahu ini sangat membingungkan #^^ apalagi bagian endingnya. Nae juga tahu ini gaje/aneh/dan segala penyakit lainnya. Apa endingnya nge'gantung?

Itu lirik lagu yang nae tulis lagunya BoA eonnie yang judulnya Between Heaven And Hell. Selamat mendownload lagunya #0.o atau kalo udah punya selamat mendengarkan. Lagunya rame, dan mudah hihafal, makanya nae suka. Ff ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu itu #^^

Yang udah review dari chap 1 sampai chap ini gomawo. Mian nae gak bisa nyebutin, bukan karena kebanyakan. Nae sebel, soalnya kalo nae nulis pasti ada yang hilang katanya #-_-, coba aja lihat itu banyak yang hilang entah kemana.

Oh! Iya, sekedar pemberitahuan aja(?) nae emang sengaja cepet2in buat endingin semua ff nae. Setelah itu nae mau hiatus sekitar beberapa minggu atau bulan. Jangan kaget kalo baru aja nae publish eh malah publish lagi, ya alasannya itu.

Ya, mianhae yang udah baca chap 5 sebelumnya. Nae emang udah publish ternyata ada kata yang mengganjal atau gak nyambung, makanya nae ubah lalu publish lagi. Cheongmal mianhae

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH #NUNDUK90o #Gaknyampe #plak

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
